Sion x Ryner Yaoi
by Nightwolf123451
Summary: I just recently finished the Legend of the Legandary Heroes and I noticed a lot of hidden Sion x Ryner stuff especially with the episode dubbed "Kill the King" So I decided to write this based on how it "Should have ended."


Sion walked down the hallway to his room, mumbling to himself. "To oppose Gastark, a certain minimal amount of power will be needed. Which means I'll have to prioritize strengthening my hold on Estabul. Even if I entrust the military to Claugh, I'll have to handle the nobles myself-uh?" He finally made it to his room. Sion made his way to his dresser and was about to change when he noticed a lump in his bed. "Ryner?" He mumbled. Sion smacked Ryner in the face. "OW! Son of a- gaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaahaaa! You jerk!" He yelled clenching his right hand over his face. "Good morning to you too." Sion replied nonchalantly. "Geez, at least next time you could have shaken my shoulder first before you smacked me!" Ryner rambled on. "With you I don't think that would have been enough." Sion pointed out sitting on his bed. "Why you arrogant bastard!" Ryner yelled tackling Sion and pinning him to the bed with his wrists clenched in Ryner's hands. Sion didn't know what to think; was Ryner going to kill him now? "Sion..." "..." there was only silence between the two. Ryner leaned his face closer to Sion's "L-listen... if you're going to kill me j-just do it now." Sion stuttered nervously. "No! I'm not gonna kill you." Ryner replied, angered that his friend would have such a thought. Now Sion was embarrassed, in a position like this, what else could Ryner possibly do but kill him. Sion forced himself to look away from those brunette orbs with a blush staining his face. "Sion look at me." Ryner's voice was firm and it was hard for Sion not to look. "I said look at me!" Ryner said. Sion turned his head slowly, bracing himself for what would happen next. "R-Ryner... what are you going to do?" Sion asked. "This." Ryner said. Ryner pushed his lips against Sion's to which Sion hadn't expected. His blush deepened and he blinked twice before closing his widened eyes. Sion didn't know what he was doing, Ryner was his...friend... he hadn't felt that way for him. But the darkened blush on his face and the intense beating of his heart told him otherwise. Ryner released his grip from Sion. Finally with his hands free, Sion wrapped his arms around Ryner's neck. Sion felt Ryner's tongue trail across his upper lip, begging for entrance to which he granted by slowly but nervously opening his mouth. Ryner's tongue entered and immediately began exploring every corner of Sion's mouth. Sion, soon after, began swirling his tongue around Ryner's. Sion wrapped his arms tighter around Ryner begging him to continue anxiously. So Ryner began to undo the shirt and cape/robe which covered Sion's beautiful body. Sion moaned into their delicious kiss. Ryner broke the kiss and took a moment to take in Sion's appearance. "Don't look at me like that." Sion said shyly. Ryner smiled and began a trail of soft passionate kisses from Sion's jawline to the soft tender spot near his collar bone. Ryner licked and sucked on the spot of skin. Sion gasped at the sudden touch but soon moaned out of pleasure. Sion could hear his heart pumping wildly in his ears and felt it in his chest. Ryner then trailed his tongue down to Sion's nipple and began to flick his tongue on and around it. "Ah, Ryner!" He moaned. Ryner smiled again and led his lips down to Sion's pants. Sion knew what was coming next. Ryner took off Sion's pants anxiously and stared at his erect member. Sion couldn't take the embarrassment any longer and looked away blushing even harder. Ryler slid the head into his mouth and began licking and sucking. "Ahaah! Ah fuch yeah!" Sion moaned digging his finger nails into the bed sheets.

That night Ryner and Sion's moan's filled the castle. 'I'm sure the whole castle knows of this now... I am so massively screwed...' Sion thought as he fell asleep next to Ryner.

So there it is! I kinda rushed there at the end :/


End file.
